epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/It (2017) - Amont's Movie Reviews
Hello! This is not a rap battle! I do other things besides raps in my real life. Yee. I went and saw the It remake the other day and really enjoyed, so I thought I'd do this here for you all because I really don't know. I'm not gonna spoil anything, except for minor stuff, and yee. I don't know how many of these movie reviews I'm gonna do, but I thought this'd be fun. Yeh. Let's dew it First off all, let me get this out of the way: I don't have a fear of clowns. One of the people I went with did, though. She spent most of the time listening to heavy metal on her ipod rather loudly. I could hear it through her headphones. Also, lemme just say that I haven't read the book and it's been a while since I saw the original Tim Curry miniseries. So I went into this knowing just the basics. That being said, I still rather enjoyed it. And so, here I am. Talking about this movie. Yee. Bill stutters in this movie. I don't remember if he does in the miniseries, but he does here. Fun fact: I also stutter. So I wanted to fucking kill Richie when he told Bill to "spit it out". But then he made a joke about his wang and redeemed himself. Side note: If you're thinking about saying "spit it out" to a stutterer, don't. It's the same thing as taking someone in a wheelchair and saying "walk it off". Anyway, back to the review. Richie is being played by this guy from Stranger Things and he serves as the comic relief of the movie. Almost every time he opens his mouth, it's probably going to be hilarious. But this movie is not a comedy. So let's get to the main focal point of the movie. Pennywise. This time around, Penny is being played by Bill Skarsgård. Naturally, in most reviews I've read, his performance is judged by comparing it to Tim Curry's. I'm not gonna do that. I don't think that's right. It happens with every remake, and I wish it didn't happen ever. I'm gonna judge this version of the role as what it is: A version. So, did I like Skarsgård's performance? Yes! A lot. I think he nailed it! He plays the character as a fun and playful clown when needed and a dark and creepy clown when needed. His voice creeped me out almost immedietly. Hiya Georgie! On the topic of Pennywise, this movie's special effects are top notch (mostly). Penny is a shapeshifter, taking the form of a certain person's worst fears when facing that person. He uses that here. A lot. Often times, Penny will appear as absolutely, genuinely terrifying abominations when terrorizing one of his victims. And the effects work in favor of the creepiness. Most of the time. Sometimes Penny's contortionist movements don't look too realistic. Various computer generated effects in Penny's lair look kinda cheesy. Still creepy, though. Pennywise is a clown. Naturally, he's a scary clown. So, how are the scares? Well, there are several jumpscares. I normally see jumpscares as a cheap tactic for horror. However, while some jumpscares are played straight as you;d expect them to, there are few that do something brilliant. Take, for example, this trailer scene. Looks pretty straightforward, doesn't it? Well, fuk u. You're wrong. This is the only scene I'm gonna tell y'all about, cause it's just a scare scene and doesn't really add that much to the story. Richie gets locked in a room with a bunch of clown dolls (one of them resembling Tim Curry's Pennywise) and noticed a coffin in the center of the room. So, like a dumbass, he goes up to it and opens it. Inside, is a cloth. The cloth is covering something. You'd expect this to be where Pennywise shows up, right? Underneath that cloth is a mannequin of Richie, who then goes "O okeh" and closes the coffin. And then Pennywise blasts out of the coffin and chases after him! So, it happens exactly like what you'd expect it to, just not in the way you'd expect it to. That is brilliant! It took the classic horror trope and completely turned it on it's head! Now, if you don't like gore, you're probably not gonna like this movie that much. I don't mind it, so it was fine. There is gore. Not as much as the book, from what I've read, but there is gore. Not much of it after the first Pennywise scene, but it's there. His first scene was brutal, though. The acting, for the most part, was stellar. Some scenes were kinda weird, Georgie wasn't always that great. It didn't ruin the movie, no, but it did stick out a little. Overall, though, I really enjoyed it! I'd give it an 8/10 and I highly recommend seeing It! I don't know how many more of these I'm gonna do, but, at the very least, expect one on The Last Jedi at around the time it comes out. Until then, here's something fun to end this on. Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, let me know. If you didn't, let me know. Feedback is always appreciated. Except a new rap battle from me Saturday. Maybe Sunday. But definitely one of the two. Yee. Category:Blog posts